Caesar
"The Flaming Man is the reason we believe in order." -'Caesar', to his Centurion Caesar, pronounced Kaisar, is a man of anger, hatred, and violence. He has no love for the common world. He lives by the principles of that of the Romans and Julius Caesar. His guild, Caesar's Legion, lives by the Roman principles as well. History Caesar, or his real name, Julius Viliano, was born into a rich family in Italy, before the reign of King Shadow Sail. He was born with a speech impartment, so every time he said a word starting with "c" that would sound like "s", he automatically made it a hard "c". For example, he would pronounce "Caesar" as "Kaisar" He found out about slave trading at a young age, and traveled to Africa. He found nothing but sorrow in that horrible land. He left the ports and traveled into a village about a mile inland. There, he joined a group of healers, who called themselves Followers of the Armageddon. He became one but hated their weakness and helpfulness to the "filth" mankind had to offer. Caesar is also a salad! ;) One fateful day, he was sent to the market at the docks to pick up supplies. Their, he found a boat full to the brim with slaves. He knew this was his chance. Julius jumped aboard the ship, drew his surgical knife he got from the Followers, and killed the guards. The slaves united and named him their leader. Upon the ship, he told them his name was Julius. The uneducated slaves began yelling, "It is Caesar! Caesar has rissen from the dead!" Julius did not find it amusing. Then he got an idea. "I am Caesar (Kaisar)! I will lead you to victory!" Julius screamed. The slaves began chanting, "Caesar (Kaisar)! Caesar (Kaisar)! Caesar (Kaisar)!" The ship sailed as West as it could until it reached what is now South America. They docked at a small Portuguese port. Julius, who had taken his new name, Caesar (Kaisar), saw the people around the port. He scowled at their poverty. "Kill the weaklings! Save any women, blacksmiths, or slaves! Kill anyone who resists! We shall crucify uncooperative prisoners," Caesar yelled. The port was soon in ruins. Twelve cooperative captures in all. The rest of the survivors were crucified on makeshift crosses and left. Caesar's Legion then sailed North, into the Caribbean. The slaves, now armored and ready, stood by waiting. A small colony on a little island was not far away. Caesar called back, "Same as last time." They docked. As they climbed aboard the docks, Caesar said to the dockmaster, "Move now or be slaughtered like a dog!" The dockmaster replied, "Soldiers? We have quite a few soldiers in our village! Please, take what you need, but don't harm us!" Several hours later, the left with almost twice as many soldiers, and extra ship, five more blacksmiths, and fourteen women. Many weeks later, they had a true army. They docked at a small, rocky island, not unlike Kingshead. They built a base there, called Fortification Hill. Then, Caesar organized his army. His most trusted men with his Centurions (Kenturions), but his second in command was the Legate. Category:Pirates Category:Non-Pirates Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories